Ocio y Chat
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Tras un ataque de celos, surgió como un simple juego. Después de todo se puede decir cualquier cosa por chat, no obstante en esos instantes Stan deseó que ese fuera un hecho verosímil, que fuera tan real como al escribirlo. Style, leve Kyman


**South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**

…**..**

Eran alrededor de la una de la mañana. Stanley Marsh permanecía despierto recostado boca abajo en su cama. Un cojín le permitía mantener una posición cómoda con la laptop. Sus ojos se entrecerraban por la intensidad de la luz de la pantalla.

"Stan, lo más extraño acaba de sucederme" recitaba en letras verdes, Kyle en medio de una conversación de chat.

"Dime, _babyluv_" respondió Stan, desconcertado. Tecleaba rápido, pues contaba con dedos largos y ágiles. El apodo de _babyluv_ había sido el producto de un libro que Stan se había dignado a leer "La historia de Lisey" de Stephen King. Marsh era perfectamente consciente que Kyle no acostumbraba a leer género de horror en la literatura, así que era seguro que jamás discerniría en un significado concreto.

"Cartman. Por Moisés, ve lo que me dijo…" después de esto un _emoticón_ con una cara sumamente asustada aparecía.

Kyle le había enviado por otra ventana de chat, un dato adjunto. Una nota.

Stan aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Esperó impaciente, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza el puente de la nariz. Lo más seguro es que fuera otra estúpida pelea. Pero no.

_Cartman dice: (00:58) me da curiosidad probar tus labios._

Stan se estremeció de ira, ¿cómo se atrevía? Se obligó a continuar leyendo.

_Kyle dice: (00:59) cállate, culón._

_Cartman dice: (01:00) me equivoqué, chateaba con Wendy._

Stan suspiró aliviado y su mano se aferró al cojín. Dispuesto a contestarle a Kyle y darle una opinión inteligente, minimizó el bloc de notas, y maximizó su conversación con su súper mejor amigo.

"Kyle, era broma, no hay de qué preocuparse" el único aliviado fue Stan. Pero aquel consuelo fue tan efímero como un pestañeo.

"Sí que lo hay. Me está diciendo que no me enoje pero que le da curiosidad saber a qué saben mis labios" ahora había un emoticón enojado.

"¿Qué le respondiste?" Stan no podía evitarlo, agradecía que fuera un jodidísimo chat y no fuera en persona, no hubiera dudado en encestarle un fútil puñetazo en el rostro a Cartman. Estaba celoso, sí, y la sensación era confusa.

"Que mis labios tienen dueña".

Stan recordó dolorosamente que a Kyle le enloquecía Bebe Stevens, la capitana de porristas, la más popular del instituto; lamentablemente algo que nunca permitiría que su mejor amigo supiera, la rubia le correspondía.

"Oh, ¿Qué te dijo, ahora?"

"Insiste en que le diga quién".

Stan se mantuvo pensativo. Tenía que ser creativo.

"Dile que yo".

Y en esos instantes deseó que ese fuera un hecho verosímil, que fuera tan real como al escribirlo. Deseaba probar esos labios cerezos y que fueran de su propiedad. Sí, le gustaba Kyle Broflovski.

"Hum… está bien".

Stan esperó con una sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro. Se sentía estúpido.

"Luego le dices que es broma" aclaró Stan, con remordimiento.

"Ya le dije que tú".

"¿Qué te dijo?" ahora sí se sentía estúpido, la mayor parte de la conversación por parte de Stan se limitaba a _Qué te dijos._

"Marica".

Stan rió frenéticamente, deseando nuevamente poder ver el rostro de su amigo para al menos intentar descifrar que pensaba en esos instantes. Se mordió los labios, temiendo haber despertado a algún miembro de su familia.

"Ya le dije que es broma, Stan" dijo de repente Kyle. Su letra era verde, como sus ojos. Eso le agradaba a Stan.

"Está bien, babyluv".

"Dice que el también bromeaba" contestó Kyle. No emoticones. No rostro.

Stan se aferró nuevamente a su cojín con ansiedad. La curiosidad le mataba.

Chatearon por un largo rato, cosas insignificantes, algunas eran solamente recuerdos de tiempos ya vividos. Llegaron las cuatro de la mañana, y Stan ya dormía plácidamente sobre el teclado. Se despertó inquieto, tras un par de minutos.

Contempló la pantalla con ojos cansinos y le sorprendió lo que vio. Eran puras mayúsculas.

"Stan, ya empezó de nuevo con sus mamadas. Cartman dice que va enserio".

"Que no joda soy tu dueño".

Y lo envió.

"Ya lo sé, Stan".

"Y no es broma".

"Hum, pruébalo".

"Mañana que vengas a mi casa… te lo probaré, te voy a besar _babyluv_".

Y lo haría. Le demostraría que aquellos labios eran suyos, finalmente besaría a la persona que le quitaba el sueño, a aquella persona que tanto le gustaba.

"Espero eso con ansias".

Stan reprimió un grito de victoria. Pero no porque quisiera, si no por lo que su amigo acababa de mandar.

"¿Todavía seguimos bromeando, verdad?"

"Claro, Kyle, claro" y después de esa frase venía un emoticón que rodaba los ojos con sarcasmo.

Un emoticón que nunca mandó.

**...**

**Esto es una verdadera estupidez xD, pero me acaba de pasar, inmediatamente pensé en Style. No, no estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga pero podemos alterar un poco los hechos para que se amolden a Stan y a Kyle verdad : WTFxD me equiboqué con una palabra sorry :3**

**ReviewsXD?**


End file.
